BT Party
BT Party is a dream game made by Birdietalk Productions. Gameplay The premise is just like any board game. Roll the dice, move a certain number of spaces, achieve the goal to win. The goal is dependent on the board. Characters All characters in BT Productions are playable. See the category for the full list. Spaces The subheadings below list the spaces the characters can land on. Each space has a variety of effects. Card The character snags a random vehicle card. This is expanded from only giving Train Cards in Globe Trot. Fairly Odd Job Based off the Odd Job space from Globe Trot. Cosmo and Wanda appear and force the character that landed on the space to work as a janitor. The fairies disappear, and the character is then given a random amount of coins. Minigame The character is forced to participate in a single player minigame. The reward can vary depending on success. Minus The character loses coins. Plus The character gains coins. Shop The character can purchase items here. Surprise Based off the Globe Trot space of the same name. Three cards are shown face down, and the character must choose one. The cards, which are listed below, can inflict a variety of effects. Balloon Blast A random opponent receives three Balloon Cards. If the opponent already carries items, they will still be replaced by Balloon Cards. Coin Collect The character steals five coins from a random opponent. Coin Split All coins are evenly redistributed among all characters. Functions like a Bowser Revolution. Gift Time The character steals a random amount of coins from all opponents. Item Grabber The character can take one item of his/her choosing from a random opponent. Stomach Ache A random opponent gets a sudden stomach ache and must miss his/her next turn. Thief A thief steals a random opponent's items. Tornado A tornado targets a random opponent and blows him/her away to another space on the board. UFO The character switches places with a random opponent. UFO Armada Everyone switches places with each other. Venture Card The character draws a venture card and obtains an item based off of it. The list is below. 2 Gives a B-Dash Dice Block. 28 Gives a Gumdrops Call. 57 Gives a Superhero Card. 81 Gives a Slow Curse. 87 Gives a Seven-Eight Dice Block. 88 Gives a Kamek Spell Caster. 91 Gives a Healie Call. 92 Gives a Lakitu Call. 95 Gives a Party Horn. 99 Gives a random item. 115 Gives a Lucky Curse. Items The subheadings below list the items the character can obtain. Characters are limited to carrying three items in his/her inventory. Balloon Card The character travels 3 - 8 spaces (chosen randomly) in a hot air balloon. B-Dash Dice Block The character can ignore the space landed on after a dice roll and roll again. Custom Dice Block The character travels 1 - 6 spaces (chosen by the player). Double Dice Block The character rolls two dice. Gumdrops Call Summons Gumdrops, who accompanies the user for the next several turns. Gumdrops will take the effects of all the opponents' traps instead of the user that summoned him. Healie Call Summons Healie, who immediately starts roaming around the board after being summoned. The first player to pass Healie is given a random item (but it cannot be another Healie Call). Helicopter Card The character travels 8 spaces in a helicopter. Kamek Spell Caster Casts Kamek Spell No. 88, which makes all other characters swap places. Lakitu Call Summons Lakitu, who forces a random opponent to sleep and miss his/her next turn. Lucky Curse Forces all opponents to roll a 7 on their next turn. Party Horn When used, the character throws an impromptu party, forcing the opponents to come to the user's space. Seven-Eight Dice Block The character travels 7 or 8 spaces. Slow Curse Forces all opponents to roll a 1 on their next turn. Slow Dice Block The dice roll slows down, making it easier to roll the number wanted. Superhero Card The character dons a superhero costume and can travel to the space of his/her choice. Taxi Card The character travels 1 - 3 spaces (chosen by the player) in a taxi. Train Card The character travels 4 - 6 spaces (displayed on the card) in a train. Triple Dice Block The character rolls three dice. Category:Browse